


Sin in times of war

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal, M/M, Porn Without Plot, SinJu - Freeform, Submissive sinbad, dominant judar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: Sin is written in his name.





	Sin in times of war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiSkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/gifts).



> Short fic, improvised in one night of insomnia for KaiSkitty <3
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short, but I got a sudden hit of inspiration and I had to make use of it; sadly it didn't work for anything longer than this, but I wanted to make sure to finish it in one go.  
> Sorry about typos or syntax errors, its 6am.
> 
> I appreciate kudos & comments ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care on the slightest; he knew it was forbidden, but that's what the thrill was all about; he also knew it was sinful, but that's what his name stood for if the opportunity for interpretation was to arise.

Sinbad's body hit the cold marble column over and over again as he was taken from behind savagely, firm hands around his body, deft fingers toying with the erect buds on his chest; making him gasp as ticklish pain spread from them and tempted him to buck.  
But the way in which he was getting pounded was too good for the King of the Seven Seas to consider that thought for long enough.

“Ahh..--s-stop...give me a break...!” The heated voice exhaled equally hotly, breaking the obscene flesh to flesh slap sound monotony that filled the room.

“Huh...like you fucking want that...”

Sinbad groaned in response and was jostled even more violently; clawing at the hard rock as if that would help him stand still.  
Each time that cock slid in and out of him and Sinbad was able to feel every vein, every small fleshy ridge, every inch of hot wet hard flesh his mind spiraled out of control in ecstasy and obscenity.  
If anyone knew this... if anyone knew how he liked to get fucked in the ass by the Kou Empire's Magi... what a scndal that would be...!

Judar groaned hotly against Sinbad's musk scented clothes as he was strangled by the King's muscles, making it hard for the fallen Magi to not to moan the other's name more wantonly than he would have liked it to sound.

Slender fingers buried themselves in violet disheveled locks, pulling tighter at the roots, making Sinbad's neck arch backwards, his addamn's apple popping up due to the dramatic angle his neck was forced to take.

“You like to be defiled. You like to be reminded of that place of yours that ashames you to admit loving being put back in”

Judar's teeth were bared as he spoke against his victim's ear; the squelching sound of his wet thrusting making him shut his eyes with a dark feeling of morbosity that he enjoyed thoroughly.  
Sinbad didn't verbally reply, yet he arched his back even more, offering himself more filthily at the younger man that was taking him so cruelly.  
His glassy golden eyes gleamed with darkness and perversion; and his rukh fluttered around in every possible direction completely extasiated; that was quite the sight to Judar, and his ego grew further fueling the debauchery.

The beating oh their hearts echoed in both of their eardrums and each one of them could feel the orgasm threaten to take over several times, but would hold back only to get lost in the pleasure of that raw fucking; body against body, flesh against flesh, and the friction; oh the friction, constant and precise angled perfectly to tease the King's prostate just the necessary to make him moan and spread his legs like a harlot begging to be let come undone.

Judar felt the wetness on his balls, his pre seminal fluids have had started to spill and stain all around, making the both of them feel unnecesarily sinful; Sinbad moved his ass in circles as Judar would stop and hold on his buttcheeks to have the King fuck himself silly like a needy bitch. The thought of submitting to the enemy removed every fiber of taboo in his body and made him dizzy with passion, his voice incarnating his desire as it came out raptured and hot, masculine, deep and heated echoing in the chambers.

“Im gonna fill you up” The raven haired Magi almost growled, not wishing to postpone his orgasm any longer; his sweat covered body was ready for its reward.

“Touch yourself, I want you to feel it” He demanded, growling the same way, and Sinbad obediently took his hand to his swollen cock, pumping it greedily and making himself cry like a virgin being taken for the first time.

He swallowed hard at how over sensitive he was at this point, and Judar cursed under his breat at the sight and the sounds, even if he wasn't really able to see much of Sinbad, he knew what was going on and knowing that it was his doing was all that he needed and craved.

Sinbad spilled first, staining the marble with sticky cum, and was quickly followed by Judar, whose pace quickened dementially before he released as deep of Sinbad as possible; eyes closed shut, nails digging skin; the Magi bit his bottom lip in delight as his dick pulsated inside Sinbad; spilling every last drop of semen in the King until he was completely spent.

Judar waited until he became soft to pull out, his seed naturally spilling out of Sinbad, dripping down his thighs, earning the Magi a mischievous look above the King's shoulder as if he wanted more.

“Cut me some slack, will you?” He protested, although in the bottom, neither of them were buying tht act. “Kouen is waiting for me. See you in the battlefield” Judar grinned as he finished accomodating his garments and left through the window, followed by Sinbad's stare; the King grinned back; Judar sure knew how to make love and war at the same time.


End file.
